1. Technical Field
The subject matter herein generally relates to methods for making carbon nanotube structure and especially relates to methods for making carbon nanotube films drawn from carbon nanotube arrays.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are electrically conductive along their length, chemically stable, and each can have a very small diameter (much less than 100 nanometers) and large aspect ratios (length/diameter). Due to these and other properties, it has been suggested that CNTs can play an important role in many fields, such as microscopic electronics, field emission devices, thermal interface materials, etc.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/586,976 disclosed a method for making carbon nanotube yarn. The method includes a step of soaking the carbon nanotube yarn strings in an organic solvent thereby shrinking the carbon nanotube yarn strings into a single strand of carbon nanotube yarn. However, this soaking process has increased the complexity of making carbon nanotube structure.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a carbon nanotube structure which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.